


hurt

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza and Kougami have their reunion chat. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt

**Author's Note:**

> -i would imagine this takes place during the movie, ha. it's really a drabble though with not a lot of shinkane interaction, but i hope you like it anyways.

* * *

...  
  
She doesn’t hesitate this time. The bullet pierces his shoulder and he’s out in two minutes flat.  
  
She isn’t there when he wakes - a pathetic part of him still imagined it - but he does catch her staring late one night through the visitor window.  
  
"Akane-"  
  
"Tsunemori," she says, hard.  
  
Ko stares at her.  
  
"Three years," she says finally. "Three."  
  
"I’m sorry." _For everything_.  
  
"You’re too late."  
  
...  
  
That should be the end of it. Ginoza even tells him so.  
  
"No," Ko says quietly, smiling. "No."  
  
"Shinya," Gino sighs, and it pains Ko to realize he’s now Akane’s friend more than he is his. "She shot you. It’s been three years since any of us…this isn’t the time-"  
  
"In the shoulder," Ko interrupts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She shot me in the shoulder. If she didn’t still care, she’d’ve shot me in the head."  
  
Ginoza sighs again. ”Pathetic. She shot you to save everyone’s lives. It was a distraction.”  
  
Ko smiles.  
  
"Stop smiling."  
  
Ko laughs. ”I missed you.”  
  
Gino wants to hate him, but he only nods, turning away as his eyes burn.  
  
Ko takes a breath, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
"You can’t expect anything from her, you know…" Ginoza says seriously, finding his voice again. "From anyone…"  
  
Ko sighs. ”I know.”  
  
...


End file.
